The present invention relates to a filter arrangement and filtration method. More specifically, it concerns an arrangement for filtering particulate material from a gas flow stream, for example, an air stream. The invention also concerns a method for achieving the desirable removal of particulate material from such a gas flow stream.
The present invention is an on-going development of Donaldson Company Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn., the assignee of the present invention. The disclosure concerns continuing technology development related, in part, to the subjects characterized in U.S. Pat. Nos. B2 4,720,292; Des 416,308; 5,613,992; 4,020,783; and 5,112,372. Each of the patents identified in the previous sentence is also owned by Donaldson, Inc., of Minneapolis, Minn.; and, the complete disclosure of each is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention also relates to polymer materials can be manufactured with improved environmental stability to heat, humidity, reactive materials and mechanical stress. Such materials can be used in the formation of fine fiber such as microfibers and nanofiber materials with improved stability and strength. As the size of fiber is reduced the survivability of the materials is increasingly more of a problem. Such fine fiber are useful in a variety of applications. In one application, filter structures can be prepared using this fine fiber technology. The invention relates to polymers, polymeric composition, fiber, filters, filter constructions, and methods of filtering. Applications of the invention particularly concern filtering of particles from fluid streams, for example from air streams and liquid (e.g. non-aqueous and aqueous) streams. The techniques described concern structures having one or more layers of fine fiber in the filter media. The compositions and fiber sizes are selected for a combination of properties and survivability.
Particulate matter suspended in a gas is encountered in many industries. In some industries, such particulate matter is a valuable product, for example, starch, that is to be recovered. For others, such as the metal working industry, the particulate matter may be simply dust to be removed from the air. Systems for cleaning an air or gas stream laden with particulate matter include air filter assemblies that have filter elements disposed in a housing. The filter element may be a bag or sock of a suitable fabric or pleated paper. Cleaning is accomplished by periodically pulsing a brief jet of pressurized air into the interior of the filter element to reverse the air flow through the filter element. Such air filter assemblies are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,227 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,269, which patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Venturi elements are sometimes used to direct the jet of pressurized air into the filter element and to recover pressure energy as air exits the filter element. Often, the inlet end of the Venturi element is either outside the filtering chamber or extends into the interior of the filter element. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,227 discloses mounting a Venturi with the inlet of the Venturi element resting on the side of the partition of the filter chamber opposite the filter element. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,962 discloses a Venturi element with the Venturi inlet portion extending into the interior of the filter element.
The invention relates to polymeric compositions with improved properties that can be used in a variety of applications including the formation of fibers, microfibers, nanofibers, fiber webs, fibrous mats, permeable structures such as membranes, coatings or films. The polymeric materials of the invention are compositions that have physical properties that permit the polymeric material, in a variety of physical shapes or forms, to have resistance to the degradative effects of humidity, heat, air flow, chemicals and mechanical stress or impact.
In making non-woven fine fiber filter media, a variety of materials have been used including fiberglass, metal, ceramics and a wide range of polymeric compositions. A variety of techniques have been used for the manufacture of small diameter micro- and nanofibers. One method involves passing the material through a fine capillary or opening either as a melted material or in a solution that is subsequently evaporated. Fibers can also be formed by using xe2x80x9cspinneretsxe2x80x9d typical for the manufacture of synthetic fiber such as nylon. Electrostatic spinning is also known. Such techniques involve the use of a hypodermic needle, nozzle, capillary or movable emitter. These structures provide liquid solutions of the polymer that are then attracted to a collection zone by a high voltage electrostatic field. As the materials are pulled from the emitter and accelerate through the electrostatic zone, the fiber becomes very thin and can be formed in a fiber structure by solvent evaporation. As more demanding applications are envisioned for filtration media, significantly improved materials are required to withstand the rigors of high temperature 100xc2x0 F. to 250xc2x0 F. and up to 300xc2x0 F., high humidity 10% to 90% up to 100% RH, high flow rates of both gas and liquid, and filtering micron and submicron particulates (ranging from about 0.01 to over 10 microns) and removing both abrasive and non-abrasive and reactive and non-reactive particulate from the fluid stream.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for polymeric materials, micro- and nanofiber materials and filter structures that provide improved properties for filtering streams with higher temperatures, higher humidities, high flow rates and said micron and submicron particulate materials. A variety of air filter or gas filter arrangements have been developed for particulate removal. However, in general, continued improvements are sought.
Herein, general techniques for the design and application of air filter arrangements are provided. The techniques include preferred filter media. In general, the preferred media concern utilization, within an air filter, of barrier media, typically pleated media, and fine fiber, to advantage. The filter media includes at least a micro- or nanofiber web layer in combination with a substrate material in a mechanically stable filter structure. These layers together provide excellent filtering, high particle capture, efficiency at minimum flow restriction when a fluid such as a gas or liquid passes through the filter media. The substrate can be positioned in the fluid stream upstream, downstream or in an internal layer. A variety of industries have directed substantial attention in recent years to the use of filtration media for filtration, i.e. the removal of unwanted particles from a fluid such as gas or liquid. The common filtration process removes particulate from fluids including an air stream or other gaseous stream or from a liquid stream such as a hydraulic fluid, lubricant oil, fuel, water stream or other fluids. Such filtration processes require the mechanical strength, chemical and physical stability of the microfiber and the substrate materials. The filter media can be exposed to a broad range of temperature conditions, humidity, mechanical vibration and shock and both reactive and non-reactive, abrasive or non-abrasive particulates entrained in the fluid flow. Further, the filtration media often require the self-cleaning ability of exposing the filter media to a reverse pressure pulse (a short reversal of fluid flow to remove surface coating of particulate) or other cleaning mechanism that can remove entrained particulate from the surface of the filter media. Such reverse cleaning can result in substantially improved (i.e.) reduced pressure drop after the pulse cleaning. Particle capture efficiency typically is not improved after pulse cleaning, however pulse cleaning will reduce pressure drop, saving energy for filtration operation. The filtration media can be cleaned using vibration-cleaning methods wherein the media is vibrated to loosen particulate that has collected on the surface. Such filters can be removed for service and cleaned in aqueous or non-aqueous cleaning compositions. Such media are often manufactured by spinning fine fiber and then forming an interlocking web of microfiber on a porous substrate. In the spinning process the fiber can form physical bonds between fibers to interlock the fiber mat into a integrated layer. Such a material can then be fabricated into the desired filter format such as cartridges, flat disks, canisters, panels, bags and pouches. Within such structures, the media can be substantially pleated, rolled or otherwise positioned on support structures.
The invention provides an improved polymeric material. This polymer has improved physical and chemical stability. The polymer fine fiber (0.0001 to 10 microns, 0.005 to 5 microns or 0.01 to 0.5 microns) can be fashioned into useful product formats. Nanofiber is a fiber with diameter less than 200 nanometer (about 0.2 micron). Microfiber is a fiber with diameter larger than 0.2 micron, but not larger than 10 microns. This fine fiber can be made in the form of an improved multi-layer microfiltration media structure. The fine fiber layers of the invention comprise a random distribution of fine fibers which can be bonded to form an interlocking net. Filtration performance is obtained largely as a result of the fine fiber barrier to the passage of particulate. Structural properties of stiffness, strength, pleatability are provided by the substrate to which the fine fiber adhered. The fine fiber interlocking networks have as important characteristics, fine fiber in the form of microfibers or nanofibers and relatively small spaces between the fibers. Such spaces typically range, between fibers, of about 0.01 to about 25 microns or often about 0.1 to about 10 microns. The filter products comprising a fine fiber layer and a cellulosic layer are thin with a choice of appropriate substrate. The fine fiber adds less than a micron in thickness to the overall fine fiber plus substrate filter media. In service, the filters can stop incident particulate from passing through the fine fiber layer and can attain substantial surface loadings of trapped particles. The particles comprising dust or other incident particulates rapidly form a dust cake on the fine fiber surface and maintains high initial and overall efficiency of particulate removal. Even with relatively fine contaminants having a particle size of about 0.01 to about 1 micron, the filter media comprising the fine fiber has a very high dust capacity.
The polymer materials as disclosed herein have substantially improved resistance to the undesirable effects of heat, humidity, high flow rates, reverse pulse cleaning, operational abrasion, submicron particulates, cleaning of filters in use and other demanding conditions. The improved microfiber and nanofiber performance is a result of the improved character of the polymeric materials forming the microfiber or nanofiber. Further, the filter media of the invention using the improved polymeric materials of the invention provides a number of advantageous features including higher efficiency, lower flow restriction, high durability (stress related or environmentally related) in the presence of abrasive particulates and a smooth outer surface free of loose fibers or fibrils. The overall structure of the filter materials provides an overall thinner media allowing improved media area per unit volume, reduced velocity through the media, improved media efficiency and reduced flow restrictions.
A preferred mode of the invention is a polymer blend comprising a first polymer and a second, but different polymer (differing in polymer type, molecular weight or physical property) that is conditioned or treated at elevated temperature. The polymer blend can be reacted and formed into a single chemical specie or can be physically combined into a blended composition by an annealing process. Annealing implies a physical change, like crystallinity, stress relaxation or orientation. Preferred materials are chemically reacted into a single polymeric specie such that a Differential Scanning Calorimeter analysis reveals a single polymeric material. Such a material, when combined with a preferred additive material, can form a surface coating of the additive on the microfiber that provides oleophobicity, hydrophobicity or other associated improved stability when contacted with high temperature, high humidity and difficult operating conditions. The fine fiber of the class of materials can have a diameter of 2 microns to less than 0.01 micron. Such microfibers can have a smooth surface comprising a discrete layer of the additive material or an outer coating of the additive material that is partly solubilized or alloyed in the polymer surface, or both. Preferred materials for use in the blended polymeric systems include nylon 6; nylon 66; nylon 6-10; nylon (6-66-610) copolymers and other linear generally aliphatic nylon compositions. A preferred nylon copolymer resin (SVP-651) was analyzed for molecular weight by the end group titration. (J. E. Walz and G. B. Taylor, determination of the molecular weight of nylon, Anal. Chem. Vol. 19, Number 7, pp 448-450 (1947). A number average molecular weight (Wn) was between 21,500 and 24,800. The composition was estimated by the phase diagram of melt temperature of three component nylon, nylon 6 about 45%, nylon 66 about 20% and nylon 610 about 25%. (Page 286, Nylon Plastics Handbook, Melvin Kohan ed. Hanser Publisher, New York (1995)).
Reported physical properties of SVP 651 resin are:
A polyvinylalcohol having a hydrolysis degree of from 87 to 99.9+% can be used in such polymer systems. These are preferably cross linked. And they are most preferably crosslinked and combined with substantial quantities of the oleophobic and hydrophobic additive materials.
Another preferred mode of the invention involves a single polymeric material combined with an additive composition to improve fiber lifetime or operational properties. The preferred polymers useful in this aspect of the invention include nylon polymers, polyvinylidene chloride polymers, polyvinylidene fluoride polymers, polyvinylalcohol polymers and, in particular, those listed materials when combined with strongly oleophobic and hydrophobic additives that can result in a microfiber or nanofiber with the additive materials formed in a coating on the fine fiber surface. Again, blends of similar polymers such as a blend of similar nylons, similar polyvinylchloride polymers, blends of polyvinylidene chloride polymers are useful in this invention. Further, polymeric blends or alloys of differing polymers are also contemplated by the invention. In this regard, compatible mixtures of polymers are useful in forming the microfiber materials of the invention. Additive composition such a fluoro-surfactant, a nonionic surfactant, low molecular weight resins (e.g.) tertiary butylphenol resin having a molecular weight of less than about 3000 can be used. The resin is characterized by oligomeric bonding between phenol nuclei in the absence of methylene bridging groups. The positions of the hydroxyl and the tertiary butyl group can be randomly positioned around the rings. Bonding between phenolic nuclei always occurs next to hydroxyl group, not randomly. Similarly, the polymeric material can be combined with an alcohol soluble non-linear polymerized resin formed from bis-phenol A. Such material is similar to the tertiary butylphenol resin described above in that it is formed using oligomeric bonds that directly connect aromatic ring to aromatic ring in the absence of any bridging groups such as alkylene or methylene groups.
A particularly preferred material of the invention comprises a microfiber material having a dimension of about 0.001 to 2 microns. The most preferred fiber size range between 0.05 to 0.5 micron. Such fibers with the preferred size provide excellent filter activity, ease of back pulse cleaning and other aspects. The highly preferred polymer systems of the invention have adhering characteristic such that when contacted with a cellulosic substrate adheres to the substrate with sufficient strength such that it is securely bonded to the substrate and can resist the delaminating effects of a reverse pulse cleaning technique and other mechanical stresses. In such a mode, the polymer material must stay attached to the substrate while undergoing a pulse clean input that is substantially equal to the typical filtration conditions except in a reverse direction across the filter structure. Such adhesion can arise from solvent effects of fiber formation as the fiber is contacted with the substrate or the post treatment of the fiber on the substrate with heat or pressure. However, polymer characteristics appear to play an important role in determining adhesion, such as specific chemical interactions like hydrogen bonding, contact between polymer and substrate occurring above or below Tg, and the polymer formulation including additives. Polymers plasticized with solvent or steam at the time of adhesion can have increased adhesion.
An important aspect of the invention is the utility of such microfiber or nanofiber materials formed into a filter structure. In such a structure, the fine fiber materials of the invention are formed on and adhered to a filter substrate. Natural fiber and synthetic fiber substrates, like spun bonded fabrics, non-woven fabrics of synthetic fiber and non-wovens made from the blends of cellulosics, synthetic and glass fibers, non-woven and woven glass fabrics, plastic screen like materials both extruded and hole punched, UF and MF membranes of organic polymers can be used. Sheet-like substrate or cellulosic non-woven web can then be formed into a filter structure that is placed in a fluid stream including an air stream or liquid stream for the purpose of removing suspended or entrained particulate from that stream. The shape and structure of the filter material is up to the design engineer. One important parameter of the filter elements after formation is its resistance to the effects of heat, humidity or both. One aspect of the filter media of the invention is a test of the ability of the filter media to survive immersion in warm water for a significant period of time. The immersion test can provide valuable information regarding the ability of the fine fiber to survive hot humid conditions and to survive the cleaning of the filter element in aqueous solutions that can contain substantial proportions of strong cleaning surfactants and strong alkalinity materials. Preferably, the fine fiber materials of the invention can survive immersion in hot water while retaining at least 50% of the fine fiber formed on the surface of the substrate. Retention of at least 50% of the fine fiber can maintain substantial fiber efficiency without loss of filtration capacity or increased back pressure. Most preferably retaining at least 75%.